<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Balcony Scene by maramarlowe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909034">Balcony Scene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramarlowe/pseuds/maramarlowe'>maramarlowe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Balcony Sex, Breakup Sex, Condoms, Crossdressing, Friends With Benefits, Lingerie, M/M, Public Sex, johnny and ten are besties we been knew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramarlowe/pseuds/maramarlowe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny visits Ten to cheer him up after his break-up with Taeyong. Ten wants more than just emotional support though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Balcony Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeppiteez/gifts">yeppiteez</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested from my fic "Absolute." I hope the NCT ship is okay!</p><p>Prompts: Lingerie, Cross-Dressing, Window/Balcony Sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny sat on the balcony, drinking hot Americano from a to-go cup. It was one of the chairs that dips, leaving your knees level with your belly-button. For Johnny, it was insanely uncomfortable. His legs were too long for this shit.</p><p>He could hear music blasting from the bathroom where Ten was paying no mind to keeping polite for his housemates. Hell, even his neighbors. Maybe they were all used to it though. No one had come pounding on the door just yet.</p><p>Johnny sighs, throwing his head back to stare up at the clouds. It was one of the sunny days when they passed quickly, like each one couldn't bear to feel the weight of the sun on them for long, quickly passing through so each could take a turn shielding the eyes of sensitive humans.</p><p>Ten had already been locked in there for an hour, occasionally belting along with the music. In the lull between songs though, Johnny could hear the sniffles.</p><p>He closes his eyes, focusing on the warmth stifling the air around him. Maybe he should have had his Americano over ice instead.</p><p>When he hears the lock on the door twist, the jam clicking before wood creaks, he opens his eyes.</p><p>He doesn't bother moving though, just says, "There's coffee for you on the desk. Something that seemed sickeningly sweet."</p><p>Ten hums. "Thanks, Johnny."</p><p>He hears what’s left of the ice clink as Ten picks it up, taking a sip. "Shit, they went hard on the sugar. I can feel that coursing through my system already."</p><p>Johnny laughs. "Better than one of the freshmen that I always see going though. Gets like eight shots of espresso in his coffee. Don’t know how that kid hasn’t died yet."</p><p>Ten giggles. "Ah, Freshman. They all act like they've experienced the worst of college. Then they become sophomores."</p><p>He can hear Ten stepping through the room, setting his cup down and pulling something off his chair, making the metal legs scrape against the worn hardwood floor.</p><p>When he steps onto the balcony, Johnny notices the water pooling at his feet immediately. He'd climbed out of the bath and dressed so hastily that he was still dripping water.</p><p>Johnny wanted to roll his eyes. Of course Ten had walked through his room with wet feet. He didn't care if the floor rotted, even if he wouldn't be the one living there next semester.</p><p>Ten was cinching the sash on his robe, squinting, when Johnny's eyes roamed from his feet, up his freshly shaven legs, through the wrinkled satin, and over his sun-kissed face.</p><p>His hair, bleached and messily cropped, was damp too, but at least that had been parted and brushed. Johnny would give him credit for that. His own hair was still in its slept-on state.</p><p>"Decided not to drown yourself after all?" Johnny asks, looking away.</p><p>The balcony overlooked a garden-- which he was quite sure was only still alive because of Kun, who often seemed like the only sensible person living in the house. Johnny stared at the only blooming flowers, yellow chrysanthemum, layered petals preening under the afternoon sun.</p><p>Ten laughs, though it’s a dry sound with how raw his throat’s been run. "Trust me, the temptation was there. However, I figured my body would be too bloated and ugly if that was how I chose to go. All that water-- it'd just be disgusting."</p><p>Johnny shakes his head. "That's what you thought about? Not the fact that it would be awkward for someone to have to come collect your naked body?"</p><p>Ten throws himself into the chair beside Johnny's, mouth upturned, freshly whitened teeth on show. "We all know how incredibly sexy I am though."</p><p>Johnny nods. "I suppose you've got me there."</p><p>Ten rolls in his chair, facing Johnny. "Speaking of me being hot, will you play with me today?"</p><p>Johnny sweeps away the hair falling in his eyes. "Isn't that why I'm here? Aren't we supposed to play a trivia game with everyone?"</p><p>Ten reaches a hand out, fingers dancing along the plastic armrest of Johnny's chair. "Kunhang has to get back with the pizza and beer first. Yangyang refuses to play without it; says it's the only good part of the whole experience."</p><p>Johnny nods. He thinks Yangyang is on the right track. Who wastes their Friday night playing trivia? Nerds, that's who.</p><p>"But I wasn't talking about the trivia," Ten says, fingers jumping from the scorching plastic chair to Johnny's warm skin.</p><p>Johnny glances at him. "I know."</p><p>Ten whines. "Come on, Johnny. Please."</p><p>He shakes his head. "It's a bad idea, Ten. It's only been three days. I don't want you to regret anything," he offers, lips downturned. He can nearly feel the wrinkles in his forehead forming, a symptom of trying to control Ten’s impulses.</p><p>Ten huffs. "Don't act like we haven't had sex before."</p><p>With a snort, Johnny says, "how could I? That's literally how we met."</p><p>"Best party of my life," Ten nods. "Great sex and a new best friend."</p><p>Johnny agrees. "The sex was good, I'll admit it."</p><p>Ten turns to face him again, fingers clutching at Johnny's arm. "So why can't we do it again? Please."</p><p>Johnny groans. "Ten, you're supposed to be focusing on your mental health right now."</p><p>Ten stands from his chair, arms quickly crossing over his chest. "I am focusing on my mental health. I haven't been dicked down in two weeks and I fear I'll go insane from it soon."</p><p>Johnny rolls his eyes. But there's also an easy smile tugging at his lips. When he's around Ten, it's a given. "You're absolutely sure?"</p><p>With a squeal, Ten jumps forward to straddle Johnny's lap. "Oh, I'm sure."</p><p>It's cramped. The plastic chair wasn't made for two people. It hardly seemed like it was made for one; at least not anyone Johnny's height.</p><p>Yet, his hands find their way to Ten's hips, calloused fingers running over smooth satin. Ten's mouth finds his jaw, lips latching over the curve of it, teeth nipping without hesitation.</p><p>Johnny sighs, palms gliding down Ten's body, meeting at the base of his spine before running lower, cupping the curve of his ass before he dips his fingers under the short robe, touching Ten's bare skin, warm and smooth from the bath.</p><p>He grabs the edge of Ten's underwear, pulling it to the side, feeling the drag of the lace on his fingers.</p><p>When he brings a finger to tease Ten's rim, he finds no resistance, finger sinking into his warm heat all at once.</p><p>Even when he wiggles his finger, pressing against Ten's walls, there's only give. No hitched, hesitant breaths from Ten either. Just an annoyed sigh.</p><p>"I already stretched in the bath. Just hurry up and get your dick inside me," Ten complains.</p><p>Johnny laughs but reaches between them to unbutton his jeans, reaching under the waistband of his underwear to pull his hardening length out.</p><p>Ten reaches beneath his robe, fingers slipping into the lace wrapped tightly around the width of his hips, retrieving the condom and packet of lube he'd stored there.</p><p>Johnny watches as he pulls the packets from the seam of his underwear, grinning widely as he pumps himself to full hardness.</p><p>After impatiently knocking his hand away, Ten lines the condom up at his tip, handing the packet of lube to Johnny before he uses both hands to roll the condom right down to the base.</p><p>He can hear Johnny tearing the packet open, but his eyes are focused on the way the veins in Johnny's cock seem to pulse under his touch, the blood pumping right to the tip, making it flush as Ten watches pre-cum splatter the inner latex of the condom.</p><p>When offered, he takes the packet from Johnny, squeezing what he can into his hand before letting the packet flutter to the cement floor of the balcony. He'd pick it back up later, probably.</p><p>As he wraps his slick hand around the base of Johnny's cock, Ten glances up to watch his reaction.</p><p>Johnny has his head thrown back, the crown of it balanced on the plastic headrest. His eyes are shut tightly, which Ten credits the sun for. He can see the pleasure in the way that Johnny's cheek twitches, pulling the corner of his mouth upwards. He credits himself for that.</p><p>Then he twists his wrist, pulling up Johnny’s length to the tip, thumbing the slit.</p><p>Johnny makes a noise in the back of his throat as he strains his neck further.</p><p>Ten allows just one more jerk of his wrist before he's pulling away, readjusting himself on Johnny's lap as he lets the other align his cock with his hole.</p><p>Without pause, Ten sinks down onto Johnny's length, feeling the slight burn of the sudden stretch and the fullness of his stomach.</p><p>Johnny's length was bigger than Taeyong's. The sex was better. That's what he tells himself as he begins to rut his hips.</p><p>"God, Ten, you feel so tight," Johnny enthuses, bucking his hips up wildly.</p><p>Ten hisses, jaw tight to hold back a moan. "Right there," he mutters, the words barely passing past clenched teeth.</p><p>Johnny tightens the grip he has on his hips, pulling Ten down to meet his thrust, tip already rutting continuously against Ten's prostate.</p><p>He loved watching Ten fall apart every time he fucked into him, how his eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth fell open, drool already coating the seams.</p><p>"Johnny," Ten gasps, hands flailing until they find purchase on the fabric of Johnny's shirt, the fabric bunching around his collarbone.</p><p>Johnny leans forward, nipping Ten's neck and humming close to his ear.</p><p>"S-spread me on the floor. My thighs ache- this chair's too fucking tight," he whines. Johnny nearly chokes on a laugh. How sexy.</p><p>Even as he shakes his head, Johnny still holds Ten close to his chest as he moves them from the chair, lowering Ten carefully to the metal grating of the balcony floor.</p><p>As he feels himself slip from Ten's warmth, he groans.</p><p>But then Ten is unfastening the tie of his robe and he's groaning for an entirely different reason.</p><p>What he'd assumed to be one of Ten's favorite lacy underwear was actually a full set, the black lace extending to his chest, barely covering his pecs with the ribbon trimming a deep v.</p><p>It was molded like a corset, fitting Ten's frame tightly, more silky ribbon tied at his waist, extenuating how slim his waist was.</p><p>Johnny swallowed. "Fuck."</p><p>Ten had the audacity to grin. "Do I look good?"</p><p>Johnny teasingly ran a finger over Ten's shaft, which was confined by the lace. "Don't even bother asking. You know you do."</p><p>Quick to pout, Ten complains, "But I wanted to hear you say it."</p><p>Johnny takes Ten's thighs back into his grip, fingers digging into the honey skin as he folds Ten's knees close to his chest. "You look better than good, Ten. You're so fucking sexy."</p><p>Ten moans. "Johnny?"</p><p>Johnny hums again, hands leaving Ten's thighs to run his fingers over the uncovered parts of Ten's chest, swiping through building perspiration.</p><p>"Fuck me. Please."</p><p>It wasn't everyday that Ten said please. Johnny was quick to slide his length back into Ten's puckered hole.</p><p>His hands were glued to the globes of Ten's ass, holding him apart so he could watch himself sink into Ten. It was a shame he didn't have another set of hands to run along Ten's body, irresistible clad in all that lace.</p><p>Instead, Johnny rams into Ten and says, "Show me how you like to be touched."</p><p>Ten's hands rise from where he'd been holding his thighs, groping the dips of his hips, over the flat expanse of his stomach, smoothing over his chest and sliding up the sides of his throat, fingers digging into his windpipe just slightly.</p><p>Johnny rolls his eyes. Leave it to Ten to literally get off on his narcissism.</p><p>But still, while Ten had a hand wrapped around his throat, Johnny takes the chance to reach between them, hand splaying over where Ten's poor leaking dick was still trapped. His hand easily covered the length of it, and he didn't press too hard as he groped Ten, knowing the lace was making him raw.</p><p>But still, Ten's chokes around his own bruising fingers before his back twists, a series of staccato moans tearing up his throat and past his lips.</p><p>Johnny adores how easy it is to make him cum. Adores how Ten's eyes shut, the bright sun shadowing his long lashes onto his cheek and making his paling skin finally seem to glow after days of despair.</p><p>Ten begins to whine from the overstimulation, so Johnny pulls himself out, replacing the warmth of Ten's whole with his own fist.</p><p>With a soft sound, Ten clambers to his knees and pulls on Johnny's arm, pulling his hand away from his cock.</p><p>"Want you to cum in my mouth," he says. Johnny had hardly even fucked him, but his voice already sounded so raw.</p><p>Johnny gets onto his feet, hand quickly gripping the railing of the balcony, which was hot from the sun. He ignored it though, his other hand returning to stroking his cock.</p><p>Still knelt before him, Ten drops his tongue from his mouth, the muscle stretched, the pointed tip dripping saliva down onto his collarbone. His eyes flutter shut, entirely willing under Johnny.</p><p>With a grunt, Johnny's fingers twist over his length, squeezing the base tightly before dragging his hand back down, feeling as though he was working the cum right out of himself.</p><p>When it lands, partly on Ten's tongue, some across his cheekbones, dripping down the groove of his thin face, he opens an eye.</p><p>Then he reaches for Johnny's hand, prying it from where it was still squeezing the tip of his cock, latching onto a finger and guiding it to his face to run through the cum there.</p><p>Johnny's nose scrunches, wary of where Ten's going to smear it. He hopes it's not on his jeans. Levis are fucking expensive.</p><p>Instead, Ten sucks the finger into his mouth, teeth purposefully grazing over his knuckle so he can listen to the hiss Johnny exhales.</p><p>"Damn," Johnny says, hand moving to cup Ten's cheek. "Taeyong doesn't know what he's missing, huh?"</p><p>For a moment, Ten grins, teeth looking sharp. "Oh he sure does. I hope he doesn't forget what I good fuck I am." He laughs.</p><p>But as his laughter dies down, Johnny sees his eyes darken.</p><p>Quickly, he pulls the condom off, tidying it off and leaving it in the ashtray balanced on the railing. After tucking himself away and fastening his jeans, he hooks his arms under Ten's armpits, helping him onto wobbly feet. He frowns at the redness of Ten's knees, agitated by the grating.</p><p>"Let's get you into some shorts, yeah? I doubt Xiaojun would live for much longer if you walked downstairs in this outfit," he jokes.</p><p>Ten cackles. "He'd blush so much. It'd be cute!"</p><p>Johnny shakes his head. "Kunhang would never let him live it down. And neither would you."</p><p>Ten steps back into his shadowed room with Johnny's help. "Shit, my throat hurts so much. The sun's a bitch. Why does she gotta be so hot?"</p><p>Johnny laughs. "She's not as hot as you though."</p><p>As expected, Ten melts under the compliment.</p><p>"Okay," he sighs. "Hurry up and help me find some clothes before I ask you to fuck me again."</p><p>Johnny nods, directing Ten to his bed to sit. He brings him his iced coffee to sip on while Johnny digs through his drawers, pulling out shorts and a shirt that he knew used to belong to him. What a menace. He liked that shirt too. His friend Mark had given it to him with the most ferocious blush ever on his face.</p><p>When he notices some shirts that are distinctly Taeyong's, Johnny doesn't say anything. Just shuts the drawer.</p><p>"Alright," he says, throwing the clothes at Ten. "Put these on. I'm going to go catch up with Sicheng."</p><p>Ten stands, smirking. "Scared you'll be too horny to leave once I get naked?"</p><p>Johnny rolls his eyes to avoid answering truthfully.</p><p>Ten whistles as he walks out of the room and Johnny lifts his hand to flip him off before he pulls the door shut with a click.</p><p>It only takes wandering down the stairs into the kitchen to find mostly everyone.</p><p>Lucas is at the fridge, rummaging through popsicles in the freezer when Johnny enters. Sicheng and Kun are sat at the table, both typing on their laptops.</p><p>He can see Xiaojun and YangYang in the living room, the television flashing bright as one of them dies in the game they're playing.</p><p>Kunhang must still be getting the pizza. They must have sent him to the only decent pizzeria, which was a twenty minute drive. Poor guy.</p><p>Lucas greets him with a shout that Johnny returns with his hand out, hardly even flinching when Lucas smacks them together in a high-five. Most people don't use their full power, but alright.</p><p>Sicheng and Kun have already been distracted from their work from Lucas' excitement, Kun offering him a nod when Johnny looks toward them while Sichsng flashes him one of his sickly-sweet smiles.</p><p>"How have you all been?" Johnny asks, taking the bottle of water Lucas pulls from the fridge door and offers him.</p><p>Lucas grins. "We might be doing better if the sounds of you and Ten fucking weren't echoing through the neighborhood."</p><p>"Yukhei!" Kun scolds, shaking his head.</p><p>Johnny glances over to see Sicheng holding back a laugh, hiding the smile he has behind his hand.</p><p>Then he looks back to Lucas and shrugs. "At this point, I think the entire neighborhood would also agree that hearing him moan is better than hearing him wail."</p><p>At this, Kun nods. "Yes, thank you for coming over to take his mind off things."</p><p>Johnny leans against the counter, twisting the cap to take a drink. "It's no problem. I wanted to help. Taeyong might be my friend, but Ten's my friend too."</p><p>Lucas, sucking the popsicle he unwrapped into his mouth to free his hands, cracks his knuckles. Then he aggressively yanks it out to speak. "I'm so gonna mess him up next time I see him."</p><p>Sicheng snorts while Kun groans.</p><p>Johnny pats Lucas' shoulder. "If it's worth Ten murdering you in your sleep, go ahead."</p><p>Lucas quickly stops dislocating his fingers for appearances.</p><p>Kun stands, shutting his laptop down. "It's for the better anyways. They're going to go their separate ways after this year, so while Ten might be upset now, he'll be thankful when it comes to finalizing his career path next semester."</p><p>Sicheng nods and Lucas wipes away a fake tear. "Always so full of wisdom, Kun. Thank you for blessing us with your knowledge."</p><p>Kun smiles tightly. "My parting advice is to scatter because Kunhang is about to burst through that door yelling at the top of his lungs."</p><p>They wave as Kun leaves the room, laptop tucked under his arm.</p><p>And before any of them can say a word, Kunhang bursts through the door, screaming "PIZZA AND BEER ARE HERE!"</p><p>Johnny shakes his head at Ten, who had just appeared at the foot of the stairs, now shrieking in fright.</p><p>Once he catches himself on the railing, everyone begins laughing, Yangyang rushing from the living room to record this rare moment of weakness.</p><p>Johnny steps back, watching their natural interactions. He knows that here, with this little family of his, Ten will be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe that I'm only now posting my first NCT fic. Wow. Very inspired by how happy Ten was to be working with Johnny again during NCT 2020 promotions. </p><p>Also, I have a serious desire to continue this as a kind of series of NCT (WayV included, obviously) as a bunch of college/frat boys. Idk, I've read a couple fics with that premise and honestly, they're great.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>